


Partner

by adlosin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hinata POV, Hinata is kinda desperate but like, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlosin/pseuds/adlosin
Summary: They are not who they were in highschool. They are so much more, and yet, they were still the same.At this point Shouyou realises, he may now be something without Kageyama, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want him.or another dumb soulmate au where hinata is pining the whole way throughout highschool without knowing if kageyama is his soulmate
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t usually write stuff like this but, new account new fics i guess. that’s my excuse for why it’s so bad
> 
> any problems with grammar i’d be happy to change 
> 
> this also changes from present to past tense a lot sorry

Some people have soulmates. 

Although the origin of soulmates is unknown, some like to believe that Adam and Eve were the first perfect match, two parts of one whole that come together perfectly. However, in modern day, religion is slowly fading away, although there are people who maintain their faith and beliefs.

Soulmates became just another weird part of the way we live that no one understands, like how life started on earth or why Kageyama likes milk so much.

Hinata was born into a world of soulmates, a world of love. His parents were not soulmates, but the love they shared was just as strong as any soulbond, Shouyou thought. He knew that you didn’t have to have a soulmate to be happy or find someone to love, yet he held onto a small piece of hope that maybe, someone out there was perfect for him.

In middle school, he witnessed a soulbond.

A boy in his class he couldn’t remember the name of had apparently been crushing on a girl for months. One day, in the corridor, she was getting picked on by some older kids. The boy had stepped in to help her, sending the bullies away as he turned to the girl who looked at him in awe. At that moment, a soft white glow had surrounded them as they subconsciously acknowledged each other as equals.

There was a twisted beauty to soulmates. You may never meet your soulmate. Your soulmate could be dead. You could even know your soulmate your whole life without realising your bond. Both sides have to acknowledge each other, believe in each other, and recognise each other as equals. 

It was always different for everyone. Some bonds were triggered by thinking someone was as good looking as you are. Other times, you have to fight to the death before acknowledging each other's strength. People spend years looking for the perfect match, most giving up after realising it was nearly impossible to soulbond with strangers, although it wasn’t unheard of.

After witnessing the soulbond, Shouyou thought he’d never seen something more beautiful. That was, until he saw the Little Giant.

Soulmates were soon forgotten, volleyball taking over most of his thoughts as he practiced and practiced, desperate to overcome his height. His friends thought he was obsessive, but Shouyou thought he was free as he flew through the air.

He met a boy during his first tournament. The words, ‘what have you been doing for the last three years?’ rang through his ears. What had he been doing? The boy looked at him, sneer on his lips as he stalked off. Even as he vanished from sight, he hadn’t vanished from Shouyou’s thoughts.

High school was overwhelming. Meeting Kageyama again, finding a team, finding a partner- it was everything he had been working for for the last three years. His thoughts were once again focused on volleyball and overcoming his terrifying, talented opponents.

He had completely forgotten about the existence of soulmates, until he discovered that Suga and Daichi were bonded. 

The revelation itself hadn’t been too shocking; the two were always bouncing off one another, watching each other and giving gentle touches discreetly. Shouyou was just startled by the reminder of his childhood hope that one day, he would have a soulmate. 

Maybe he did have one, said a voice inside his head, one that sounded far too optimistic. Maybe he knew his soulmate, or maybe they were waiting for him. It could be anyone- one of the cute girls in his class, maybe even Yachi, although he dismissed that thought quickly. There was only one person whom he was even close to seeing as an equal. His partner.

Kageyama.

He felt guilty as the thought crossed his mind. He shouldn’t be hoping that Kageyama was his soulmate. Kageyama was so much more than Hinata would ever be. He was always one step ahead, and Hinata would never be able to catch up, being so far behind already. Kageyama had a perfect match out there, and it certainly wasn’t Hinata Shouyou, 164cm decoy.

The rest of highschool was a whirlwind of tournaments, bad studying and budding friendships. Teammates were lost and gained, as they said their goodbyes and hellos to everyone that was or would become part of the Karasuno family. He was still focused on volleyball, but soulmates were never far from his thoughts.

He’d be lying if he said Kageyama’s stupid attractive face wasn’t on his mind much, either.

“I’m going to Brazil.” He’d decided. Even if he could never catch up to Kageyama, he was still going to do his best to try. He owed Kageyama that much. After all, he was nothing without him. 

Kageyama, who was going straight into the pro-leagues after highschool, was surprisingly supportive. However, he had to push away these thoughts while they focused on nationals. He had to- he was the ace. 

Graduation was over and suddenly Hinata was at the airport, hugging his family goodbye. He turned to Kageyama, the whole situation suddenly feeling so surreal, and pulled him into a tight embrace. He looked up, surprised to see a grin on his face. Shouyou returned it, knowing exactly what it meant.

I will surpass you. 

Suddenly, it was so much easier to get on the plane.

Brazil was amazing. The people, the culture, the food were all so interesting and he quickly immersed himself into it. He made friends, he made partners, but he realised, with a slightly sad thought, he couldn’t make a new Kageyama.

Seeing Oikawa-senpai had been a wake-up call. A reminder of everything he was missing. The two had a good time reacquainting and playing beach together, and by the time he’d left Shouyou had never been so eager to return home.

He’d been back in Japan for 2 months. 2 months and he still hasn’t seen Kageyama. The two had texted, just like they had regularly whilst he was in Brazil, however both were so busy with their respective teams that they hadn’t had the chance to meet up.

The MSBY Jackals were great, obviously. Playing with Bokuto was exciting and brought back memories of training camp from highschool. Kiyoomi was an amazing player, if not slightly off-putting due to his mysophobia. All of the other players were amazing too. 

Miya Atsumu was a shock. He was complexly different to what he was used to (and maybe what he’d come to expect) and yet they worked almost in sync. Their quick was faster than the one he did in highschool. It was the same, yet so different as the ball slams down onto the floor below him. It’s a ‘pwah’, not ‘wham’, and an unsettling feeling blooms in his chest, a warmth that says, ‘there really is no one like him’. Miya Atsumu was so different to what he was used to, but they worked well together anyway.

Shouyou hasn’t realised his match against Kageyama’s team would be so soon. Next Week. They would meet again on the court, albeit opponents. He was excited, giddy and nervous all wrapped up into one. 

The day before the match, he thinks about soulmates. He hasn’t found his yet, and by this point he wasn’t sure he ever would. He didn’t know if he wanted to, either. A certain grin that floats around in his mind reminds Shouyou what’s going to happen tomorrow.

“Not going to have any bowel issues today, are you?”

Not how he imagined this interaction to go, yet it was so much more. A grin slapped itself across his face as he turned to look at Kageyama.

He looked good. He’d seen him on TV and whilst watching games, obviously (how could he not watch those 5 service aces against France on repeat), but it couldn’t prepare him for this. He looked good, and he’d missed him so much.

“Heck no. I’m not the same person I was back in highschool”

And neither are you, is what was left unsaid.

The match was thrilling. Kageyama was playing in a way he’d never seen him play before. ‘You’ve awakened him’, is what Atsumu had said. 

There were 14 people on the court, most of them being large, bulky giants but for a few moments, it’s just him and Kageyama. They stare at each other, the third set already well underway. They’re the closest they’ve been for years, so why does he feel so far away?

It’s match point, and Shouyou is desperate for the win. He needs the last point, craves it with all his being to prove to Kageyama, ‘I am worthy of being your partner’. 

Bokuto spikes the ball, hard, which is received by Hoshiumi, but they know before it happens that it’s off. The ball goes flying into the air, spiralling to behind the court when Ushijima manages to get a hand on it, sending it back towards the net.

“One touch!” Ushijima called, watching it as it reached Kageyama.

Shouyou watched with wide eyes as Kageyama touched the ball, violently throwing it towards Hinata’s side of the court in a move that resembled a toss. A toss Hinata knew too well. One he was waiting for.

He was already in the air when the ball reached him, slamming it down with a ‘wham’.

The crowd cheered, his teammates all jumping on him, shouting in excitement. He vaguely hears the commentators announcing their win, but it was all background noises. His eyes locked with Kageyama who was smirking, as though to say, ‘I know you could  
do it”.

They are not who they were in highschool. They are so much more, and yet, they were still the same.

At this point Shouyou realises, he may now be something without Kageyama, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the most shocking sight he’d ever see in his life. Across the court, Kageyama starts to faintly glow white, his eyes growing wide but never leaving Hinata’s form. 

Shouyou’s whole body started to feel warm, as though a wave of heat was slowly passing through him. He noticed at that moment that he too was glowing, a soft white light emitting from his small frame, calling out to Kageyama.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, Hinata thought as he noticed the expression on Kageyama’s face soften. Both didn’t move or say anything, and the entire audience and all of the players fell silent.

Soulmates. They were actually soulmates. Two halves of one whole that have come together. That acknowledge each other as equals. As partners.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” Bokuto shouts as the glowing starts to die down, “What are you doing, my disciple! Go get him!” 

Although it was Bokuto who breaks the silence, Kageyama is the one who moves first. He stalks forward, facial expression unchanging as he gently grabs Shouyou’s arm and drags him out of the court, the crowd going into uproar.

In the stands, Daichi and Suga sit hand in hand, knowing smiles on their faces. 

Everyone else may have been confused as to what had just happened, but Shouyou never found the need to explain it to anyone who brought it up to him after the incident.

He hadn’t found his partner, he’d already done that 7 years ago in middle school. No, instead he had finally caught up to him. They had both surpassed their boundaries. They were finally equals.

**Author's Note:**

> no actual happy ending, but i hope it was implied
> 
> thankyou for reading! i’ll be going to sleep now


End file.
